The purpose of this core is to provide morphology support services for project participants using transmission electron microscopy, fluorescence light microscopy, immunofluorescence, immunocytochemistry, photography, cryoultramicrotomy, electron probe analysis, morphometry, autoradiography, quantitative confocal microscopy, and in situ hybridization. The core houses a JEOL 100 CX Electron Microscope, a BioRad 2000 confocal microscope and a Metamorph based image collection and processing. The technical staff of the core supplies the assistance needed to each investigator to use these specializes tools and techniques.